peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 December 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-12-16 ; Comments *A two hour 20 minute recording of a three hour show is available. *Tracks marked § are not included on the recording. Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database . Sessions *Uzeda #2. Recorded 1994-11-06. No know commercial release. *Det-Ri-Mental #1. Repeat of the session first broadcast 12 February 1994. Session recorded 1994-01-06. The track 'Babylon' is not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *Sounds Of Life II: ‘Intellect (12 inch – Currents )’ Certificate 18 *Enchanters: ‘Surf Blast (Various Artists LP - Wax 'Em Down )’ Revell Records *Fall: ‘Carry Bag Man (LP - The Frenz Experiment )’ Beggars Banquet *Uzeda: ‘Surrounded’ (Peel Session) *Pussycrush: ‘She Ain't The One (LP - Tormenting The Emotionally Frail )’ La Di Da Productions *Det-Ri-Mental: ‘Righteous Preacher’ (Peel Session) *Heavenly: ‘Skipjack (LP - The Decline & Fall Of Heavenly )’ Sarah Records *Black Dog: ‘Raxmus (CD – Spanners )’ Warp :: (10:30 news) *Opium & Formula 7: ‘Soundboy (12 inch - Madbones Vol 4 )’ Quayside *Little Feat: ‘Brides Of Jesus (LP – Little Feat )’ Warner Bros *Uzeda: ‘Sleep Deeper’ (Peel Session) *Leftfield: Fanfare Of Life *East River Pipe: ‘Superstar In France (CD – Poor Fricky )’ Sarah Records *Jonah Dan Meets The Bush Chemists: ‘Warrior (CD – Dubs From Zion Valley )’ JKPD Records *Marc Riley With The Creepers: ‘Shadow Figure (12 inch )’ In Tape *Splendora: ‘Breeze (Various Artists 2x7 inch - From Greer To Eternity )’ Fierce Panda *Det-Ri-Mental: ‘Dub Asian’ (Peel Session) *Esquivel!: Watchamacallit (CD - Space Age Bachelor Pad Music )’ Bar/None Records :: (JP: ‘..thanks to the North London Humming and Whistling Society for their homemade David Mellor calendar. Well it’s on my wall at home already obviously, in preparation for 1995'.) *Half Hour To Go: ‘Big (7 inch - Don't Forget The Children EP )’ I-Sore Records *Uzeda: ‘Right Seeds’ (Peel Session) *White Shark: ‘Do You Know The Way To San Jose (10 inch - Muggy Bog )’ Nuf Sed :: (11:30 news) *Eternal Basement: ‘Parkhouse (12 inch – Kraft )’ Harthouse *Pond: ‘Gloria In Excelsis Deo (Various Artists CD: It's Finally Christmas )’ Tim/Kerr Records *Det-Ri-Mental: ‘Sufer In’ (Peel Session) *Duane Eddy: ‘Up And Down (5xCD - Twangin' From Phoenix To LA ) Bear Family Records *China Drum: ‘One Way Down (Various Artists 2x7 Inch - Built To Blast )’ Fierce Panda *Dandy Warhols: ‘Little Drummer Boy (Various Artists CD - It's Finally Christmas ) Tim/Kerr Records *Uzeda: ‘Needle House’ (Peel Session) *Skool Of Hard Knocks: ‘Everybody (12 inch )’ Grand Larceny :: (JP: ‘Fancy being stood up, not once but twice.’) *Figgs: ‘Stood Up (7 inch – Step Back, Let’s Go Pop )’ Indolent Records *Ricky Nelson: ‘Stood Up (7 inch )’ London Records *8Up: ‘Keep It Like That (LP - Lie Down And Stay Calm )’ Soul Jazz Records *Prolapse: ‘Visa For Violet And Van (Various Artists CD - Volume Twelve - Winter Sports Special )’ Volume *LA Synthesis: ‘Du Androids Dream (12 inch – Agraphobia )’ Plink Plonk :: (end of recording) *Wingtip Sloat: ‘Web Of Ramps (LP – Chewyfoot )’ VHF Records § *Dead Moon: ‘Christmas Rush (Various Artists CD - It's Finally Christmas )' Tim/Kerr Records § *Panasonics: ‘Mr Pan Ventures Out (10 inch - Introducing The Inscrutable Panasonics )’ No Hit Records § *EF.3.A: ‘Got Da Paras (12 inch - Tricks & Smirks EP )’ Superstition § *Sugarboom: ‘Ave Maria (Various Artists CD - It's Finally Christmas! ) Tim/Kerr Records § *Further: ‘Teenage Soul (10 inch LP - Grimes Golden ) Fingerpaint Records § *Det-Ri-Mental: ‘Babylon’ (Peel Session) § *Pink Kross: ‘No Time For Bimbo (7 inch - Punk Or Die EP )' Bouvier Records § File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-12-16 (incomplete) ;Length *02:20:57 ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. ;Available * Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector